wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Granny Smith
Granny Smith is an illegal experiment created by Flint Lockwood. She is designed to make irresistibly delicious meals, but had a flaw in his program that caused her to remove all nutrition from her cooking while those who ate her food would bloat up vastly, after which she would eat them. If the victim somehow managed to escape, the bloating would wear off after 24 hours. Her one true place is running a healthy hut and making delicious low-fat food, but her actions have promoted her to a restaurant chef. Occupation: Food vendor Personality: Vain, scheming, bratty, envious, spoiled Appearance: In her human form, Smith appears as a grey haired, plump, rosy-cheeked and stereotypical kindly old woman with blue eyes dressed in a red, white and pink Mrs. Claus-esque outfit (and if one looks closely, she also appears to wear white and pink polka-dotted underwear). In her true form, however, she is actually a three-eyed, ugly, wart-nosed, green-skinned witch with grey hair in pigtails in gritty orange, purple, and black attire with white and black polka-dotted underwear who is capable of growing and shrinking in size. She also wields a wooden spoon that serves as a magic wand in both of her forms. Personality: Granny Smith is a villainous, manipulative, cannibalistic witch created by The First Master of Spinjizu and a former enemy of the Martial Art Squads. She is designed to make irresistibly delicious meals, but is obsessed with being loved when she had a flaw in his program that caused her to remove all nutrition from her cooking so she can trick her "children" into willingly being baked into a giant pie, and the only way her "children" can love her is if they eat her enchanting snacks that causes the eaters to think she is a kind, sweet woman (a.k.a. their grandmother) while bloat up vastly, after which she would eat them. If the victim somehow managed to escape, the bloating would wear off after 24 hours. Her one true place is running a healthy Fruitie cafe making delicious low fat food, but her actions have promoted her to a restaurant chef. Alignment: Bad, later good Goal: To make irresistibly delicious meals which fatten people up and then eat her victims (formerly) Likes: Eating people (formerly), cooking, Rebecca's oatmeal Dislikes: Capture, being defeated Powers and abilities Expert chef who can move at lightning speeds and whip up massive meals in seconds, and anything he makes is irresistible and delectable; his foods take up no apparent space in the eater's stomach, regardless of how much, and he originally removed all nutrition from his meals, therefore causing consumers to bloat vastly in size, whom he originally ate once properly fattened; can morph into a miniature tornado and is skilled with any and every cooking utensil, which he can turn into a weapon Weapons Spatula Fate Reforms and runs a healthy French fry hutmaking delicious low fat food Experiment 062 was the 62nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to be Jumba's personal chef, but instead made unhealthy food that quickly made people fat and overweight, then ate the fattened victims. Presumably, when the food fattened Jumba up to a massive enough size, 062 tried to eat him, but Jumba was able to deactivate him in time. 062 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 062's pod was found by Jumba and kept hidden away. After Nani began restricting Lilo and Stitch's diet to healthy food, she told Pleakley to feed them the nutritious meals she left in the freezer before heading to work. However, Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley defied Nani and found 062's pod in a drawer while searching Jumba's room for a stash of junk food. When Lilo and Stitch discovered what 062 was created to do, they activated the latter and asked him to make them junk food. 062, named Frenchfry by Lilo, complied but secretly designed the food to fatten Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley up while being irresistibly delicious, which would culminate in him eating them. After a while, Lilo grew suspicious of their abnormal bloating, so she and Stitch tried to learn a little more about Frenchfry on Jumba's computer, although none of its data was helpful to them. Gantu managed to capture Frenchfry at one point by using a "trog call" to lure him out of the Pelekais' house. However, after taking a beating from a bloated Lilo and Stitch, Gantu proclaimed that it was his birthday. Frenchfry then made Gantu a cake that he devoured, which fattened him up and caused him to flee in shock. While Frenchfry continued to make Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley more bloating food, Lilo called Jumba at a public event to find out more about the chef experiment. However, Jumba just barely finished revealing Frenchfry's true intentions when the latter cut the phone line with a pair of pliers. Lilo and Stitch at last became so bloated from all the unhealthy food that Frenchfry restrained them and attempted to eat them. Before he could do so, Nani, having heard from Jumba, promptly arrived home and battled and defeated Frenchfry, eventually trapping him under Lilo's wading pool. The next morning, Lilo and Stitch (back to their trim selves) discovered that Frenchfry had taken a liking to Nani's oatmeal, which Lilo and Stitch initially refused to eat until Nani cleverly enticed them. Thus, they agreed to feed him oatmeal, and in return he vowed to make healthy meals and not try to eat people. Frenchfry was shortly after found a one true place running a healthy French fry hut, where he made delicious low fat food. Category:Villains